


A Toast To All The Dust

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Series: 10 Days of LawLu 2020 [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu 2020, Claustrophobia, Gen, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: Law gets trapped in a small box, triggering his claustrophobia.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: 10 Days of LawLu 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021261
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	A Toast To All The Dust

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back to the last day of 10 days of lawlu 2020, "Deprived"
> 
> enjoy ;)

Law hated this fucking island. He hated traveling with the Strawhats. He hated the way Luffy never stuck to his damn plans.

Because all of these together were the reason why he was currently stuck in a tiny box, and rapidly running out of oxygen.

He hated enclosed spaces, too, obviously. Yes he had trained himself out of most of the fear in the years on the Polar Tang, a literal enclosed space, under water, with no escape, but this… this was his literal nightmare, relived.

He kicked against the side of the box one last time, before finally curling up and just giving up. If he was going to die, he wasn’t going to waste his energy and oxygen screaming and crying this time. No one would hear him, anyway. Sure, the others had to know he was missing by now, but there was no way they would find him before his air ran out. Not with how many enemies were out there.

After forcing himself to calm his breathing, he lost time in the space. It felt like he was floating. He could have been there for minutes, or hours, or a full day - not a full day, he dimly reminded himself, the air would have been gone - and he wouldn’t have known.

Then the side of his coffin shattered.

“Torao!” Luffy roared. Law blinked his eyes open sluggishly, feeling the fresh air on his face first and then Luffy’s hands dragging him out of the crate.

“Captain,” Bepo cried behind him.

Law wanted to tell them he was alright, but he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs to get the words out.

“You’re alright, you’re okay,” Luffy told him.

Not quite, but he would be now. He had almost seen Corazón. Had almost been back with him. Luffy clutched his hands, and tried to get him to breathe with him, albeit clumsily, but Law appreciated the sentiment. There was too much to do for him still to go.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and see you next year (hopefully).
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/luffylaws) and less regularly on [tumblr](https://leiathelight.tumblr.com)


End file.
